Nightmares
by Motherfan1
Summary: Ness has been having nightmares lately and hasn't been getting enough sleep. Will a confession to his crush change all of that? Especially when said crush knows how it feels. Story is better then the summary. Ness X Claus fluff.


**I have been a Mother fan for a while now and I decided to write my own stories. I love all 3 games and they're my favorite RPG games. My OTP is the couple that doesn't get enough attention and deserves more. That couple is Ness x Claus. There's something about those two that tells me that they would be perfect together. So my stories will always be about this couple.**

 **Also in all of my stories Claus will always be alive at the end of Mother 3, though I will sometimes change how he survives. That game broke me and I cry every time Claus dies. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to Nintendo and it's wonderful creator Shigesato Itoi.**

* * *

Ness didn't know how or when it began. All he knew was that out of the blue he started having nightmares about his fight with Giygas. Every time he closed his eyes he would always find himself surrounded in darkness. He would then find himself face to face with the monster that he had destroyed. The only difference would be that he would be alone. No Paula, Jeff or Poo. He would fight Giygas alone only to lose every single time. He hadn't gotten much sleep for weeks now.

Right now it was night time which means that he would have the nightmares again. After changing into his pajamas Ness climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. _"Maybe tonight I will finally get some sleep."_ Ness thought to himself. He closed his eyes praying to get some sleep.

Ness sighed as he found himself surrounded in darkness. Giygas then appeared and Ness started to cry. "Why? Why can't you just leave me alone damn it! You're dead! You're fucking dead! So how can you still be here?"

"I will always be here."

Ness blinked. Well that was new. Giygas would always say the same words like "It...hurts it… hurts. I'm… happy. I...feel...good and I'm so sad." along with other things.

"What do you mean that you'll always be here?"

"Just what I said. Do you honestly think that I would leave? You KILLED ME now I will torment you forever!"

Ness was hit by a powerful wave of energy sending him flying backwards. "You're not real. You're not real. YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"I am real. It was your insecurities that forced me into being. It is your cowardice that keeps me here all because your afraid you will never have what you want. That is why I will always be here. Goodbye.

Ness gasped as he shot up from his bed panting. Ness looked at his clock and sighed as he saw that it was only 1:30am. _"_ _Great, that's even earlier then last night. That was weird though, my nightmares are usually about me fighting Giygas. I'm afraid of that I will never have what I want, I know exactly what or should I say who he's talking about. It's not like he feels the same way I do about him. God I'm really messed up."_

Ness had spent the rest of the night staring up at his ceiling with multiple thoughts running through his head.

* * *

Ness's alarm clock went off at 7:00am. Sighing he turned it off and slowly got out of bed. Grabbing a change of clothes he headed to the Bathroom to take a quick shower. Today he was supposed to meet Ninten, Lucas and Claus at the Cafe for breakfast. Ness smiled at the thought of Claus. Yes he admits that he has a huge crush on Claus, but feared that he didn't feel the same way about him. Ness loved everything about Claus. His Orange hair, his smile, his personality and even his non human parts like his robotic arm and eye.

After finishing his shower Ness headed to the Cafe in Onett to meet with the others. Upon entering the Cafe he noticed that he was the first to arrive. Picking a table he sat down and waited for the others to arrive. Ness was to busy thinking about Claus that he didn't notice the others arrive.

Ness snapped out of it when someone snapped their fingers. He looked up and blushed when he saw Claus staring at him with a smirk on his face. "Well look who finally came back to the world of the living. Thinking about what to order?"

Ness laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's it. I'm deciding between Pancakes or French Toast."

"Hey Ness!" Lucas said with a smile.

"Hi Lucas. Hi Ninten."

"Sup Ness." Ninten replied.

The other three took a seat and picked up the menu on the table.

"So how are you guys doing?" Ness asked.

"Pretty good." Ninten said.

"Great." Lucas said.

"Not to bad." Claus said. "What about you?"

Ness frowned for half a second before smiling. "Never been better."

Ness noticed that Claus's eyes narrowed at his statement. Now that he thought about it, Claus always did that every time he said that. He began to wonder if maybe Claus knew that he was lying about being alright. _"_ _He couldn't know could he? Lucas and Ninten believe me. Maybe I'm overreacting."_

"Are you sure your alright?" Claus asked again.

" _Fuck he knows."_ Ness thought to himself.

"Yo Claus he said he was fine so leave him be." Ninten said as he placed the menu back on the table.

Claus was about to say something when a waitress came over. "Sorry for the wait, can I take your orders?"

Ness sighed with relief at the distraction. "Yeah, I'll have some Blueberry Pancakes with extra syrup."

The waitress wrote it down before looking at Lucas. "What about you sweetie?"

"I'll have 8 Omelets please." Lucas said kindly.

"I'll also take 8 Omelets." Claus said.

"And I'll have some French Toast."

The waitress nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be back in a little while with your orders." she said before leaving.

"Oh yeah Ness I almost forgot!"

"What is it Lucas?" Ness asked.

"On the way over here the 3 of us were discussing about having a sleepover. So are you in?" Lucas asked.

Ness shrugged. "Sure I'm in. Who's house will it be in?"

Ninten beamed. "Yours of course!"

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Why mine?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your house is bigger then all of ours." Ninten replied as if was a stupid question to ask.

It was true Ness's house was bigger then all of theirs, but not by much. Though this might be the chance that Ness was looking for. It was decided at this sleepover, Ness would confess his feelings to Claus.

"Okay, when is it?" Ness asked.

"Tonight." Claus replied.

Ness nodded his head. "Alright, I'm looking forward to it." _"Hopefully I won't end up waking up and screaming. That will be embarrassing and I'll have no choice but to confess to everyone else."_

The waitress had finally come with their food and they all ate in silence.

* * *

It was around 5:30pm when Ness heard a knock on the door. "Don't worry mom I got it!" Ness said as he ran toward the door and opened it. "Hey guys."

Lucas was the first to walk in followed by Ninten then Claus. "We're gonna have lot's of fun!" Lucas said with a smile on his face.

Ness laughed. "We sure will."

"Boy's, Tracey dinner is ready! Go wash up." Ness's mom called out.

"Okay Mom." Ness replied. "Come on you guys can put your stuff on my bed."

Ninten, Lucas and Claus placed their stuff on Ness's bed before heading to the Bathroom one at a time to wash up.

After dinner Lucas, Claus and Ninten followed Ness into his room where they played video games until it was bedtime. Everyone changed into their pajamas before heading off to bed. Before Claus could enter the Bedroom Ness grabbed his human arm. "Claus can I talk to you for a minute?"

Claus blinked and looked into Ness's room only to see Lucas and Ninten giving him a thumbs up. Both of them knew about his crush on Ness and they both encouraged him to tell Ness his feelings. "Sure Ness."

Ness and Claus walked further away from the room. When they were away from the Bedroom Ness took a deep breath. "Claus, we've known each other for a year now and I know that you might not agree with me, but I love you Claus. I loved you since I first met you."

"Ness when I first met you I knew there was something special about you. My heart leaped every time I saw you and I didn't know why. Now I finally realized why."

Ness gasped. "Do you mean that-"

Claus smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I love you too."

Tears started to fall from Ness's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Claus before kissing him on the lips.

Claus was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around Ness and kissed him back.

Ness ran his tongue over Claus's lips as if ask permission.

Claus opened his mouth which allowed Ness to stick his tongue inside his mouth. He let Ness's tongue explore around his mouth before he started to have a tongue war with Ness. They broke apart after about 2 minutes.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." Ness said with a smile on his face.

Claus wiped the tears out of Ness's eyes. "You know it's not nice to lie to people. I know that you're having nightmares Ness. You may have fooled my brother and Ninten, but you don't fool me."

Ness sighed. "Yeah, this morning I finally realized that you knew all along that I was lying. By the way, how did you know I was lying?"

"How did I know? It's because your not the only one who's been having nightmares. Well I used to have nightmares but not anymore. My nightmares were about my time as the Masked Man and how I tried to kill Lucas. During our final fight I tried to kill myself. I used my remaining strength to fire a powerful electric attack at the Franklin Badge so it would reflect back at me. But Lucas figured out what I was doing and quickly tore off the Franklin Badge and tossed it aside causing him to take my attack instead. I honestly thought he was going to die, but we brought him to the healing Hot Spring right by where we fought and he quickly healed up in no time. Of course we got into an argument with each of us calling the other an idiot, though the real idiot was me."

Ness smiled. "Well I'm glad you survived. You're not going to try to do that again will you?"

Claus shook his head. "No, I learned my lesson. Suicide isn't the answer to one's mistake. I'm glad that everyone forgave me and I'm glad that I met you."

"So how did you get your nightmares to stop?" Ness asked.

"I simply just slept close to Lucas and suddenly they just stopped. Maybe it will work for you too." Claus replied.

Ness took Claus's hand. "Shall we find out?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes, let's find out."

Both of them walked back into Ness's Bedroom only to see that Ninten and Lucas were waiting for them. "So are you two a couple now?" Ninten asked.

Claus rolled his eyes. "Of course we are. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Come on Ness." Claus walked over to Ness's bed and climbed on with Ness following after. Claus wrapped an arm around Ness and pulled him closer to himself. "Goodnight Lucas and Ninten."

"Goodnight Claus and Ness." both replied.

"Goodnight guys." Ness replied back.

Claus smiled. "Goodnight Ness, have pleasant dreams."

Ness smiled back. "Goodnight to you to Claus."

With that said both fell asleep and after that night Ness never had a single nightmare ever again.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of it. Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
